This invention relates to the outside steps on recreational and industrial trailers, motor homes, or other similar recreational vehicles. In these vehicles, the outside doors leading into the storage or dwelling section are often located at a considerable height above the ground because of the vehicle wheels. A staircase is often placed between the ground ad door entrance to aid in entering and exiting the vehicle.
However, staircases enlarge the width of the vehicle making it sometimes illegal to drive on roads. One solution to this problem is to install a staircase that can be removed. But, it is very inconvenient and time consuming to remove the staircase for traveling the reassemble the staircase for use.